Love in an Elevator
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: Skye and Hunter get trapped in an elevator.


**A/N: I completely blame this oneshot on Llwydn. I wasn't going to write any Skyehunter, but here I am, here is this trash. God I love Skyehunter. R&amp;R please :)**

"Well this is certainly interesting. Usually when I'm stuck in a life with a beautiful woman, its because I stopped it so we could have a little fun."

"Keep dreaming, Trainspotting. And try the alarm again." Skye fired back a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I've told you, I'm not Scottish, I'm English, there is a difference. And I've tried, there's no response." Hunter sighed.

"So what do we do? Wait and hope someone comes and gets us out?" The hacker slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Not wanting to tower above her Lance sat down beside her.

"Not much else we can do princess. No cell reception." Glancing at her a smile of his own forming. Sure one day he wouldn't mind be trapped in in a elevator with her, but right now when he was sure she saw him as nothing more than a friend, if that, plus the fact Skye had only just started to get the hang of her powers, it wasn't a situation he felt comfortable with, what if she panicked and caused a quake, it could kill the both of them.

"What are you thinking about? Your head looks fit to explode." Skye grinned at him.

"Well if you honestly must know-" He skipped a beat a sly smirk forming. "I'm thinking I am the most luckiest man alive, you happen to be the most beautiful woman I've been trapped in a lift with." The eye roll she gave him sent him dizzy.

"You are about as subtle as a train wreck Mr Bond."

"Finally! Now you're getting, Bond is very much English, suave, handsome – I honestly didn't know you thought of me like that, I'm touched."

"Yeah, in the head." Skye grinned, though in all honesty he was right, she hadn't seen it at first, focusing on nothing but being the best agent she could be, but little by little Lance Hunter was worming his way into her affections. He was handsome and he could charm the pants off of almost anyone, the accent- well what could she say about it, Fitz and Simmons sounded adorable, but Hunter was something else entirely.

"Oh now you're hurting my feelings." He feigned being hurt, his eyes big and sad.

"Aww does the big bad mercenary want his feelings kissed better?" Skye smiled widely sounding as though she was talking to a small child.

"Oh yes please, right here-" He pointed to his cheek, his tone teasing, playful, he knew Skye wouldn't. "But if you really want me to feel better-"

Before he could finish Skye kissed him quickly on the lips, a mischievous glee in her eyes and a wicked smile on her lips. "As you were saying?" It took a moment for Lance to recover- was she playing with? Teasing him to get back at him? Or was there more to it than that?

"Oh, I feel much better now." There faces were still incredibly close together, so much so that they could both feel the heat from one another.

She had only meant to shut him up, though he faltered for a moment, it didn't last and now he was close, so painfully close to her. She felt the heat rush through her, the urge to kiss him again, but she knew what Hunter was like, conquest after conquest. But even if this was just for fun, didn't she deserves a little, after everything that had happened to her?

She didn't have to make the decision as Hunter cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers, tenderly, questioningly, if she wanted it to stop then she need but pull away.

His lips on hers felt so right and she hesitated but a moment later she looped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself to him, pressing her body against his, turning the kiss fiery, passionate, they stopped only to breath. His hand still cupped her face a smile in place, a real smile, warm, happy.

"Well I certainly didn't expect that-" His voice was low, husky tightening things low in Skye, but the moment was killed in an instant.

"Hello, this is the emergency service, a team of engineers will be with you shortly. Is everyone alright inside?" A low growl of annoyance left his lips as he disengaged himself from Skye and hit the button to talk.

"Couldn't have given us five more minutes." He grumbled out lowly. "Yes, we're all fine in here." Skye stood then her cheeks flushed.

"Just five?" She smiled snarkily, trying to recover from how he had just made her felt.

"Yeah, just five sweetheart, by then I think we'd need somewhere a bit more comfortable to carry this on." He grinned devilishly at the brunette, before she swatted his chest. "Hey now, what's the abuse for?"

"Think I'd be one of your conquests?" Skye asked eyebrow raised questioningly.

"No- I think it would be the start of a beautiful relationship, with two rather attractive people." Hunter surprised even himself, but clearly had taken Skye off guard even more. His hand rested on her neck, his fingers dancing along the nape of her neck. "That's of course if you want that?"

Smiling, Skye's answer was simple, leaning up she pressed her lips against his.

"I'll take that as a yes then."


End file.
